clansoftheriversfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Territories
MistClan Camp The MistClan camp is nestled in a small grove of trees far from the borders and near the river. Moonstream The Moonstream runs through the western part of the territory, marking the edge of the large forest in the Clan lands. Swimming Practice Hollow Cats practice their swimming in the large but calm stream running from the river near the Gathering stone. Field Above the River, near the northern boundaries, is a large field shared with RapidClan. It is very hilly and is where they catch their rabbits. MistxRapid Border MistClan and RapidClan share a border. The start of the border is, obviously, the rapids. MistClan and RapidClan fight a lot there, both Clans have a long history of rivalry. MistxMoss Border The border is started and noticed by a change in trees. The rest is mostly scent markers. Not much happens here, since MossClan would prefer to stay out of battles. RapidClan Camp The RapidClan camp is in a grove of trees, bordering the rapids. Stepping Stones The Stepping Stones are the only stable rocks in the rapids. RapidClan crosses them to get to their camp a lot. Field The RapidClan field in in the norther territory. There are a few trees that begin the entrance into their camp, but there are mostly hills, though the hills provide less rabbits. MistxRapid Border MistClan and RapidClan share a border. The start of the border is, obviously, the rapids. MistClan and RapidClan fight a lot there, both Clans have a long history of rivalry. RapidxWave Border The border is marked by where the WaveClan forest ends and small meadows near the rivers begin. Fights occur most often here, since WaveClan and RapidClan are the most aggressive Clans. WaveClan Camp The WaveClan camp is in the middle of the forest, surrounded by brambles. The Swamps WaveClan territory holds rich hunting grounds for them- the swamps. The swamps take up a large part of their territory, and mark the near end of the river before it flows gently into Twolegplace. Caves The caves are hidden deep in the forest, and are damp and dark. RapidxWave Border The border is marked by where the WaveClan forest ends and small meadows near the rivers begin. Fights occur most often here, since WaveClan and RapidClan are the most aggressive Clans. WavexMoss Border Most of the border is marked by the end of the Swamps, so not much happens here. MossClan Camp The camp is a large cave hidden near a small stream. Stream Fields The field is hilly and full of the streams MossClan thrives in. Thick Forest This is the part of the forest is very thick and hard to move through. MossClan can fight well here. MistxMoss Border The border is started and noticed by a change in trees. The rest is mostly scent markers. Not much happens here, since MossClan would prefer to stay out of battles. WavexMoss Border Most of the border is marked by the end of the Swamps, so not much happens here.